Various devices are known to assist an archer in drawing a bowstring with a knocked arrow. Such devices normally include either a flexible or a rigid member adapted to engage the bowstring in the vicinity of the arrow knock, a latch for normally restraining the string restraining member, and an actuator which functions to release the string restraining member. Examples of such devices may be found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,009,703; 3,916,868; 3,954,095; 3,847,133; 3,845,752; 4,062,339; 4,083,348; 3,952,720; 3,461,852; 3,788,299; 2,926,650; and 1,469,610.
Although the various commercially available bowstring release devices may function satisfactorily for their intended purpose, most have a common limitation in that the pressure required to actuate them is related to the tension on the bowstring. In other words, the higher the tension on the bowstring, the greater the force required to actuate the release device. If the pressure varies with bowstring tension, and/or the pressure required to actuate the device is too great, shooting accuracy may be impaired because the archer's concentration may be diverted from aiming when actuating the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,093 discloses a bowstring arow and release device having a spring-loaded latch release mechanism with a pivotally-movable hammer. Although this device may function satisfactorily, it is relatively complicated. Also, the device requires thumb pressure to actuate and is, therefore, not as natural for an archer to use as a bowstring release device which can be operated by an archer's index or "trigger" finger to release the bowstring independently of the tension on the bowstring.